The Life of a Champion
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: The Life of a Champion is meant to be awesome! They're wrong! Matt Roberts: a young 19 year old is on top of the world when he becomes the Drogan Champion but when the League decide that the Champion has to pick the Elite Four and that they need supervision, so put Two OC's, a Youtube Star in Real Life and two heated rivals in one house for 6 months! It spells danger! T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

The Life of a Champion

**Hey guys, Im using the region Im using in my other Pokemon story and the towns but It has nothing to do with the same story**

"_I cant believe, I have to find four people to be part of the elite four" _A boy with Hazel browns eyes and messy brown hair thought to himself as he was flying over the Drogan waters flying towards Kanto where he would find his first elite four.

"I still cant believe I beat the champion." Matt muttered to himself. He looked up at the clouds and remembered that fateful day….

**Flashback**

"**Venusaur is unable to battle, Champion Stewie Green is out of usable Pokemon, the winner is Lucario and Matt Roberts from Westfield." The crowd roared in applause as Lucario dropped to one knee in exhaustion as Matt and his faithful Pokemon, Pikachu ran towards the Aura Pokemon and hugged them as they laughed and cried a little for beating the Champion.**

"**We did it, Guys!" Matt shouted as Pikachu jumped up into the air as Lucario smiled at his trainer and Pikachu.**

"**Congratulations Matt Roberts for beating Stewie Green, I now present you the Champions Cup." Charles Goodshow boomed into the microphone as Stewie handed the cup to Matt. Matt lifted the cup above his head and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and smiled towards the Camera.**

**Xxxxxxx**

"**Matt, this is your new home." Stewie said showing Matt a house. Matt looked at the house in awe and saw how big it was to comparison to other houses.**

"**The Champion and the Elite Four have to live here until the Champion is beaten, so in 6 months when the next League Cup is, the winner of that battles the Elite Four and if he or she beats the Four, they verse you and will see what happens." Stewie explained to the young champion. Matt nodded and looked at Pikachu who looked awestruck at how big the house is.**

"**Who's the Elite Four?" Matt asked the ex-champion. Stewie smirked and patted Matt on the back as he chuckled.**

"**That's the first part of being Champion: You have to pick 4 Trainers from anywhere around the world." Stewie explained. Matt's jaw hit the floor as he thought of how tired his Dragonite would be after flying.**

**End Flashback**

So there he was, Matt Roberts: Youngest Champion in a century flying over to Sinnoh, then Hoenn and then Kanto where his best friend for 5 year stays

Xxxxxxxx

James Smart woke up when the sunlight blared through the window of the apartment he was renting when he was staying in Pallet Town, he looked over to his Snorlax clock and got out of bed.

"I better get to Oak's to see how my Pokemon are doing." He muttered to himself, he changed into a black leather jacket and jeans and walked out of the house to see a Pokemon who looks like a duck wearing a sombre.

"Come on Ludicolo, we're going to Prof." James said locking his house with his keys, James pulled out a Poke Ball and returned his water pokemon before heading up the road to the Lab and to see the Professor and Ash Ketchum.

Both James and Ash participated in the League, where James was knocked out by Matt and Ash was knocked out by Paul Reed; the rival of Ash's when he was in Sinnoh. James didn't stay for Matt's battle because he didn't want to pressure him and he had stuff to do when he got back. The stuff was to find out where he wanted to go next but he couldn't find anything.

James walked up to the Lab and knocked on the front door where a guy wearing a green top with black spiky hair opened and allowed James to enter.

"It's good to see you again, Smarty." Tracy said closing the door. James nodded and looked out of the door to see Ask Ketchum and Gary Oak feeding the Pokemon with Ash's Pikachu sleeping under a tree. James walked outside and waved to Ash and Gary who waved back before continuing on with their jobs.

"How's it going, guys?" James asked his Pokemon. They replied happily as James looked around and saw Absol, Snorlax, Gengar, Ludicolo, Slowking and Umbreon looking around and smiling at the other pokemon.

"Hey Smarty, did you see your final match?" Ash asked as Gary and Ash walked over after finishing their jobs.

"Yeah, did you watch it?" James asked.

"How call was it when his Pikachu blocked the hyper beam with it's tail." Gary said enthusiastically. Ash and Pikachu both nodded enthusatically and started to talk about the battle. James didn't mind ,for the first time, Matt beat him in a battle and James was pround and now he's even prouder.

"Yeah I-Whats that?" Ash asked after a deafening roar came from nowhere. James looked south east and saw a dragonite with a rider on it came land in front of them.

"Wow, what a ride!" The guy exclaimed wiping his forehead. James shook his head as Ash and Gary practically ran over to the new champion.

"Thanks guys but I've got to talk to Ash and James for a moment." Matt said smiling. Ash and James nodded and Gary left to talk to the Proffesor when Matt talked to the two trainers.

"Can I let my Pokemon out." Matt asked, they both nodded and Matt threw out his remaining four Pokemon; Lucario, Leafeon, Zangoose and…

"I still cant believe you caught Entei." Ash shook his head as Matt's Pikachu and Dragonite walked over to the group of Pokemon.

"Yeah so, I've got business to attend to." Matt said clasping his hands together. Matt explained after he beat the champion, he had to live in a house with the Elite Four for 6 months so the league can keep an eye on them.

"What does that have to do with us?" James asked his best friend.

"It means that I want you two to become 3 and 4 for the Elite Four." Matt explained smiling. Ash and James couldn't believe and about 30 seconds of silence..

"YES!" Ash exclaimed jumping up. Matt and James laughed as Matt turned to James.

"You in?" Matt asked. James smirked and stuck his thumb up.

"You bet." James said smirking. Matt nodded and then explained to them, that he wents to leave as soon as possible because the other two trainers are meant to arrive at the house really soon.

"Who are the other two trainers?" Ash asked interested.

"One of them goes by Lia Johnson; place top four in every league including this one, I knocked her out." Matt said informing the two trainers.

"And the other one is Paul Reed." Ash gaped at Matt who simply shrugged and smiled.

"He's powerful and he was very excited when I told him that I wanted him to be part of the four." Matt explained.

"What numbers are we?" James asked wanting to know more, Matt shrugged and mumbled a we'll find out later.

"So are you ready?" Matt asked impatient.

"You just asked us!"

**So, what did you think**

**Please R&R. I really enjoyed writing this one. Their will be two pairings but not a lot of romance, I'll show you the pairings.**

**Matt Roberts (Champion)/Lia Johnson (Elite Four)**

**Ash Ketchum (Elite Four)/ May Maple (Coordinater) **


	2. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
